Paper Cranes
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: 2D's got a power. Sounds lame, right? Well, I don't know how to write summaries. Just read the story and drop a review, please? Good or bad,I don't care. T for Murdoc's potty mouth. My first time for writing romance, give me a chance. 8
1. Let's Get It Started!

**Author's Note: Wazza!! Another story, weeeeh!! Anyways, I got this idea from one of the episodes of HEROES. I love Hiro Nakamura, he's so cuute. So yes, in this story, our dear friend Stu-Pot has a power. You'll find out yourself. 8)**

**Zombie Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz or Heroes or Hiro Nakamura or a super power. Okay, I own a super power of being WACKY all the time. Enjoy!! PRETEND THAT NOODLE IS NOT IN HELL.**

* * *

"**Bang!" The vocalist opened an eye, or what was left of it. He sat up a bit and waited for another sound but it didn't come. He sank back to bed and continued his dream he had a few minutes ago.**

"**Bang!" This time, the sound jolted him out of the mattress and he fell to the hard floor with a loud thud. The man with two 'dents' on his head sighed and hoisted himself up.**

"**Bloody asstards, jus' die alrea'y!" A harsh voice was heard and the blue-nette stretched. It was always the same, but ever since Murdoc got a new gun, his mornings have become worse.**

**He regretted pestering the Bass Slayer to watch 'The Good, The Bad And The Ugly'. The latter was so obsessed with Clint Eastwood that he tried in every way to mimic the famous actor so he bought one of those guns that were only sold in the 'cowboy days'.**

**He had also regretted staying in a room that was the closest to the Satanist. So yea, that was the 2 biggest mistakes he had ever made. Actually, make that 3. The third one was falling for his cute band mate, not Russel, but Noodle. It started when he had first watch the music video, 'DARE'. He didn't realized his younger sister was all grown up, well, almost. So, that's about it.**

**Right now, he truly misses her. Since the band has stopped making albums for a while, she got a job. Being a waitress in one of the fast food restaurants nearby Kong Studios since the Giant had a restraining order to make sure the teen 'stays safe and doesn't go too far'.**

**Anyway back to his awakening, he opened his door a little and peeked through and observed the fight between 'a dozen of zombies and the warrior'. He just shook his head and closed back his door. Suddenly, after a billion years in his life, an idea hatched in the blank paper where 2D's brain was supposed to be.**

**He remembered that he had followed Mudds to the weapon shop when he was buying the gun. So, he closed his eyes tight and focused, with his teeth hitting against each other. After a few seconds have passed, he opened one eye and realised that he had failed. He repeated the same thing to try again.**

**"Come on, jus' a lil' bit more," He forced himself. He kicked himself and slapped his face, hard.**

**Finally after moments of suffering, he opened his eyes to let himself reveal the location of his whereabouts. He smiled him toothless grin. It was the weapon shop. He could recognize it by the guys at the cash counter and some gangsters fighting at the corner. Everything was perfect but there was a question that suddenly popped into his head, was he at the right time?**

* * *

**Cliff Hangers?? Yea, I hate them too. So deal with it!! XD Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Please don't scream. I'm just a young, sweet little girl. Anyway, there are hints about his powers inside so you have to find it out yourselves. That's a little challenge, I really love to play. Now, please R&R?? Thank you!! 8)**


	2. Attractive, aren't they?

**Author's Note: Yea, review. How nice. Anyways, I'm not that free everyday so you, readers, have to wait. So, let's get to the story, shall we?? Whether Mr. Stu-Pot screwed up or succeeded.**

**Demon Disclaimer: You know the words, so yea…**

* * *

_**2D…**_

**The blue-nette took a step forward as he was afraid he screwed up in something, **_**again**_**. He closed his eyes and wait for something to happen. He waited and waited, seconds passed and the gangsters were still fighting at the corner. 2D sighed in relief.**

**He thought he was a goner, or a bomb might explode, or an earthquake will start trembling the earth and etc etc etc, but nothing happened. He was still worried, though. It was the question. The question he was always asking himself when he used his gift, **_**Am I at the right time??**_

"'**ey, dullard. Ge' your ass here!!" A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts and carried him back to reality.**

**The vocalist turned around and saw the Satanist scanning the area. He screamed in his thoughts, **_**Yes!! I'm at the right time!**_

**Suddenly without any warning or any thinking before the British fellow shouted, "Yattaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

**At this time, everybody was staring at him, even the gangsters stopped fighting and raised their eyebrows. The green-skinned-man punched his face hard, causing his band mate to groan in pain.**

"**Errr, it's nothin', folks. 'e darn asstard is always like 'at." The Bass Slayer laughed nervously.**

**With that, everybody went back to their own business or err… bashing.**

"**Wha' 'e hell you're trying to do?? Kill us?!" Murdoc shook a fist at him.**

"**Sumimasen." The trembling man apologized and covered his mouth. He missed his dear Noodle so much that he was talking like her now.**

_**Noodle…**_

"**So that will be 10 bucks, please." An almost-british-but-still-a-little-japanese-accent-voice spoke.**

"'**ere ya go, lil' missy." Her customer passed her the money.**

**The Japanese girl locked her gaze with the guy right in front of her and smiled. Her purple hair, which was still short but had grew a bit, waved in the air. Her green eyes hidden behind her bangs sparkled like they always would. She was clad in a waitress uniform that was of course and always, spotless. Her skin became a bit tanner as she always strolled along the beach every weekends, either alone or with one or all of her band mates.**

"**Well, see ya around." The boy finally broke their gazes and saluted "goodbye".**

"**You too. Come back again, okay??" The teen cheerfully answered.**

**She was always employee of the month as she had the best qualities among all the others.**

"'**ere ya go again, girl. Stealin' ma spotligh'." Carly, one of her colleagues and friend, playfully accused her.**

"**Awww. Sumimasen, Carly-chan. I'm just doing my work." The teenager shrugged her shoulders.**

"_**Good evening, this is Roonie Stewart with the weather forecast here. There will be many snowstorms in Essex, England. All citizens are advised stay indoors…"**_

**The guitarist widened her eyes and her mouth fell open. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Noodle fell overjoyed and scared at the same time, more like confused and doubtful.**

**She **_**loved**_** and **_**hated **_**snow.**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Yatta!! - I did it!!**

**Sumimasen - Sorry.**

**Wooh. That's kind of long. I guess. Anyways, R&R, please?? Arigatou!!**


	3. One Heck Of A Day

**Author's Note: It really really really could happen. Blur rox my sox, man. You should go listen to the songs 'Song 2' and 'The Universal'. There are music videos for both two. Damon's voice sounds more deeper and lower when he's singing for 'Blur' but more higher for 'Gorillaz'. Funny.**

**Impotant Note: 2D and Murdoc are both at the weapon shop at the same time but Noodle is at another place at another time. Then, 2D went back to the same time as Noodle. So, they're both going to the same place at the same time. As for Murdoc, he's at the studio when they're both going to the mall. Understand?**

**Monkey Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz or Blur and etc. etc. etc.**

_

* * *

_

_2D's POV_

**Ookay.. I shouln' haf done tha'. Wouldn' wan' Muds to fink 'm a weirdo or 'm up to somefink. Act natural and don' attract any attention. Right. Let's do it! What am I finking, 'e mission impossible? Hilarious.**

"**There you are," The Satanist continued, "My sweeet 'Baby', you're soo gonna be mine."**

**I shook out of my thoughts and stood next to Murdoc. He was ogling over a gun. Wait a minute, that's no' jus' a gun. It was an exact replica of the weapon tha' Mr. Eastwood used in his famous movie, 'The Good, The Bad And The Ugly'. So, he was gonna buy that, huh?? Well, now's my chance…**

"**Err, Muds. I don' fink you shoul' buy tha' gu-… Baby, I mean 'Baby'." I stammered nervously. I hope he won' get angry.**

"**And, why not?!" He screamed at me. Great, just great. He's angry. What the hell am I supposed to do now? Come on, think, Stuart Pot. Think. After a few minutes, an idea hatched in my head after a million 'years' have passed, well, literally.**

"'**C-cause you won' wan' 'e fans or 'e press abou' finkin' tha' you're a copyca', yea? I mean ruinin' our reputa'ion. They'll be like 'e Gorillaz is just abou' 'Monkey See, Monkey Do, you know?" I replied. He rose an eyebrow and I did 'e same. I jus' don' know how I coul' come up wif all of tha' so fas' and easily.**

"**Hmm. I guess you're righ'. Smart Ass. It's abou' **_**time **_**your brain worked." remarked The Satanist. I just smiled my toothless grin in response.**

_**Abou' 'time'? My brain has been fully functional since 'e day I was born! **_**I felt like punching that bastard but I kept my hands to myself. At least, I know wha's bes' for me. I stuck my tongue ou' a' him when he turned his back.**

**I sighed in relief as we wen' ou' of 'e shop.**

"'**m headin' for back to 'e studio. You wanna come?" The Bass Slayer questioned. Another day wif him? I don' fink so!**

"**Nah, I need to buy some stuffs at 'e mall. I'll come back la'er." I faked. I knew he coul' see right through me bu' he's all 'e way buyin', it's kinda strange.**

"**Wotever." And with that, he headed out of the dark alley.**

**I was elated and proud so I closed my eyes and did the same routine. I'm s'ppose to be at 'e mall in 'e in 'e right **_**time**_**, remember?**

**Mission Accomplished.**

_Noodle's POV_

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Riiiing! The clock struck 2pm. Break Time.**

**I came out of my post and entered the steamy and crowded kitchen. I squeezed my way through and managed to got near the teenager.**

"**Carly, could you whip out 'Fish 'N' Chips' for me, please?" I questioned my colleague.**

"**Awright, girl. Since you said 'please', but it's gonna take long, ya' know? It's better you go take a stroll around the mall or something." The Negro suggested.**

**I nodded in agreement and I winked 'See ya later!' I grab my snow wear and stepped out of the fast food restaurant. As soon as I exhaled, I could see a mist of snow coming out of my mouth. It was that cold. I jogged to the mall as I did not want to turn any paler than I am already am.**

**I was shivering, all right. I'm only clad with a thin coat, together with my waitress uniform inside, a pair of stockings and etc. Damn snow, I hate you. I was busy thinking about my hatred that I didn't see the snowball that came right at my face.**

"**Oops, sorry, sister. I didn' meant tha'." The young British boy apologized and pouted. He was really short and adorable and somehow he reminded her of… **_**2D**_**.**

"**Nah, it's okay. As long as I do… This!" I shot a snowball back at him. He wiped the snow out of his face and stared at me in shock. I was smirking at that time and he knew what was going on. Very soon, we were both engaged in a snowball fight!**

**After so many snowballs thrown and wasted, we both fell to the floor laughing and giggling. I made a snow angel and he ended up making the **_**exact opposite**_**. He looked at his figure pathetically and pouted once again. I patted his head gently and said, "That's one awesome 'angel' you got there. I bet none of your friends could make it. All they can make are normal angels like mine."**

**He stopped pouting and stared up at me. His eyes were black and he was grinning. I'm guessing he's about 10 years old since his height reached my tummy.**

"**Chuck, dear. Come on, we have to go. You're all cover with snow! Let's ge' home before you catch a cold." A woman called out. Chuck? So, his name is Chuck.**

**He groaned and sulked. Finally, he took long strides to his mother. Suddenly, he ran back into my direction and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you." He quietly spoke.**

**I was shock but I hugged him back. He let go and bolted back to his parent. He grabbed his guardian's hand and they started walking. His head turned and waved at me. I waved back. Snow, curse you again, but this time, I love you.**

* * *

**Chuck? Ever heard of Chuck Norris or Chuck Blair? Actually, I got both of those names from my sister since she's HUGE fan of 'Gossip Girl' and love 'strolling' around Youtube. I'm thinking of writing other stories of other stuffs too. So, yea. Another story coming out. Christmas is coming, and my mom's birthday is on it. My birthday's coming too. It's at the END OF THE YEAR. Hah****. Happy Holidays. Please, R&R?**


End file.
